


Hidden Hideout

by Longitudinalwave



Series: Flash Rogue Challenge 2020 [1]
Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longitudinalwave/pseuds/Longitudinalwave
Summary: Mirror Master has a lot of hideouts...but this one, the Flash will never find.
Series: Flash Rogue Challenge 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041684
Kudos: 4





	Hidden Hideout

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for checking out my story! 
> 
> This is a short drabble, written for @flashroguefest's December Drabble Challenge. More specifically, it's December 3: Safehouse/Hideout.

Sam Scudder had a lot of hideouts. Some, located in carnival halls of mirrors or abandoned mirror factories, were intended to enhance his supervillain persona. Others were used as places to relax with his fellow Rogues while not actually committing crimes. But his true hideout, the one he had gone to great pains to ensure no one knew about, was located inside the Mirror Realm itself. A perfect mirror image of his childhood bedroom, it hid his greatest secret: his nearly-complete collection of JSA comic books. As a boy he had been their biggest fan-but now, they were an embarrassing secret.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
